dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hellfire Conglomerate
In the wake of the disbandment of the Shiroi Ookami most of its members began to assimilate themselves into the ranks of her allies as they themselves all met together in order to discuss a file that was secretly stashed in all of the folders given them during their first gathering in Kasaihana with Tomoko. As if she'd foreseen her own death coming to pass and the allies coming up with their own plans in order to protect themselves and their own companies from the destruction that might be wrought from murder the former head of the Shiroi Ookami place with each the necessary tools in order to bring their ideals for united underworld front into full order while also naming a successor to take her place as head of the newly made organization along with members aka other successors within their ranks that were fully able to take over the order, allowing the current heads like herself to step back, and becoming mentors to those of the younger generation while furthering their own investments in the companies that they own/made over the years. As this new group is a Member ONLY organization, new recruits can only be introduced by a current one and are brought in under a very strict initiation process to prove their loyalty and fearless to the cause. So do you think you have what it takes to walk through hell and back? JERICHO SERIZAWA OWNS NOTHING IN THESE YAKUZAS. HE MAY HAVE ALLIEGENCES IN THE CLANS BUT HE OWNS NOTHING. NADA. NONE OF HIS SOLOS OR RP'S APPLY HERE DUE TO REBOOT PROPERTIES AND STILL USING THE SYNDICATE FOR RP PURPOSES. THANK YOU. Orginzations The Orginzations throughout the city are not gangs. Because they are Orginazed, but they aren't Yakuza either. They are a form of Syndicate. Mostly operating out of Criminal ways. They can be Corportaions, or Vigilante groups that aren't simple minded killers. Ranks *Street Thug ( Tori Kyoaku-han) - *Red Fighter(Akamaru Sento-ki) - *Courier ( Kurie) - *Hitman ( Koroshi-ya) - *Little Boss AKA Aniki (Sukoshi Bosu)- *Boss AKA Oyabun - *Secretary - ( Optional ) *Chairman (Kaicho) - 'Origins/Information' 'The Kotei' Clans Though most people are born into a yakuza clan. Under some circumstances that those few people that were recruited, or brought into a clan at any given age may not show similar traits to those yakuza clans that are presented below. But those recruited that do show the talents to be within the clan desired if presented to the Chairmen or Chairwoman, and if said Chairmen or Chairwoman persume to see the talents favorable ''for their said clan will bring them into their clan. 'Devil's Rejects As Hohojirozame Torabaasu had passed away... Anatsu Torabaasu.. The Barracuda, He now took over his fathers clan.. Bloody Thirsty Cannibals.. Being rich and murderous within the Torture Torabaasu Mansion, they kill ,rape, and even have soundless proof walls... Though they are rather Notorious.. Not being allied with anyone.. But Unlike his father... He will co-operate before he will lunge out at the person he is speaking too.. Though the clan had been going around since Shark was 20 years old... The clan was tooken over by a Man... that the savages run underground.. fighting.. even against one another.. Till one night.. a blonde young man.. stood forth.. and over powered the man.. The Shark like man.. stood proud, and prideful.. He tore the man of the Reject's one by one with his serated teeth.. The Savages.. were in awe.. that a mere blonde man... destroyed there leader.. Therefore.. They bowed to Hohojirozame...Thus, as he stated.. "Each Man Dying as the Leader of a Rejects.. must be taken over by a blood of a Torabaasu or.. the generation after generation...will come crushed.." Therefore... this is why Anatsu, will be the becoming Leader of his Fathers Clan. The Osoremauru Clan The Osoremaru, or Fear Dogs, is a clan constructed by Ginsei Yanazuka . Adhearing to his own ambition, Ginsei created this clan after joining the Kagemaru Zaibatsu, serving under his uncle Keyome Tasanagi . It's thought that by creating this clan, Ginsei was following in the footsteps of Keyome when in actuality, Ginsei's reasonings for creating the clan were simple. He was creating his own force to propel his ambitions further which consisted of taking over Districts One and Two and eventually the entire city. The clan is made up of swordsmen and swordswomen as well as other weapon users. The clan has very few firearm users due to the strong pride in swordsmanship that Ginsei holds. The clan began with roughly twenty members but now after the slaughtering of his father by his own hands and the taking of his clan, Osoremaru has around a hundred and fifty members. The clan's members all have a stong sense of honor whether it be by their sword or by themselves. Breaking their honor means death to themselves. They are loyal to the end as samurai were to their lords. The Tenshimaru Clan The Tenshimaru clan, crafted and made from the Kagemaru clan during Keyome Tasanagi's Regin. They are a moderately large clan. Just like there leader, Angel Dust. There pyschotic ways make most other Yakuza clans fear them. There methods, are beyond normal standards. To call them brutal would be an understatment. Angel Dust likes for his men to believe that through death, one will seek the highest victory. And by giving others death, then they will be serving god's will by sending everyone to there freedoms, or better yet there salvations. Promising that throgh the most grusome deaths, make the most promising and beautiful heavens once they arrive. This clan is for everyone instrested in DEATH, MURDER, AND SHEER CARNAGE. Want to be the horror of your enemies? Join the Tenshimaru, but the task of doing so will not be an easy one... be prepared. The clan was formed when Keyome met Daichi when they both were around 32. Fighting with Keyome in a hand to hand brawl after Daichi said that if he won, that Keyome would help him start a clan. Well Daichi's blood lust kicked in, and he evantually tried to Kill Keyome Tasanagi. Keyome retailated, putting him down but Daichi did win the fight tehcnically because Daichi passed out due to blood loss, 3 seconds after keyome who had fell due to blood loss as well. Daichi was then made Aniki to Keyome afterwhile, even though he tried to kill him at every turn. Keyome respected his lust for death, noting that even though his methods were currpt. His passion had been pure, and he had always stayed true to himself. Evantually, the clan had been formed, and under the Kagemaru name the Tenshimaru became a branch, a brother clan. The Wakahisa Clan The Wakahisa Clan, is a clan of Geishas. Female entertainers that reside and mostly do all of there work inside of District 2. Peace-full at heart like the Geisha before them, they are typically using there time to entertain people with there great skills of dance, and classical music. The Japanese Arts are mostly there forte. Unlike there competitors and rivals the Utsukushii Clan who uses prostitution and sex to deceive there enemies to submission until they are vulnerable enough to strike and kill them. They work as spies for different Yakzua's clans. And due to the high variety of Geisha groups and clans no one can be clearly sure which clan is a spy or not. Being so that they act as host to throw there targets off to gain the information they need. Though they do not believe in murder they will do what they must. And when a Yakuza clan calls upon them they will do what they must but they will not work for everyone. Mostly those who they know have a honest and pure nature will they then accept a mission. Though they are entertainers with dance, do not let it fool you. There combat skills with there fan dancing make them highly deadly for those that trained. So the ones high in rank in this clan would be unwise to fight them. These Geisha are both a pretty face and deadly enemies, with Amai Yoake as the head woman of this clan, they are also an assination/ spy group. They're also whores. The Chitori Clan Is also a clan mostly made of women. They use their skills in a different way though, often using their money to support women sports and other things that revolved around women. Highly intelligent and high in renown. They even help fund the continent in there war affairs and things that they need. Resembled as most clans as the “higher-ups.” Most women here are all business, never really seen with men, unless it’s on a business level. Sadly enough they team up with the Daiyamondo clan, working on the low as loan sharks. To plainly put it, all of the women in this clan are treated like royalty due to their high status. The Monosuzumei Clan Monosuzumei Clan (Flirting Sparrow Clan) is a clan made up of playboys, flirts, and the occasional pervert. They mostly take part in the Host Club business for men and women. They are not a very combat heavy clan, due to their intense love and focus for money and the desire to make lots of it (Almost as high as their desire for women). They are proficient in working business scams and very stamina heavy from years of.. Perversion. They are a “more to themselves” sort of clan, not bothering to ally themselves with any other clan though there are gangs who are often after their money. They often like to think of themselves as a brother clan to the Wakahisa clan even though they aren’t. Their skills in making attractive adds and persuasive signs make their host clubs boom with business from the likes of high rollers with lots of money. They were made after under the Wakahisa clan under Nakayama's reign. They were under her wing before she departed. And quit the Yakuza life style as a whole. Now the clan is there own thing despite being a branch from a main family. The Tsukyo Clan The Tsukiyo Clan was originally made by Hirosi Tadashi in Japan in the year 2117, after growing for a few years, The Tsukiyo Clan became bigger and bigger untill then a rival Yakuza Group massacred every member of the Tsukiyomi Clan except for Hirosi Tadashi who had fled from the country with his pregnant wife on a boat. They had set sail for America and while they were on their journey, on November 18th 2123, Kenji Tadashi was born, a year later they arrived on the west coast of America only to find the citys and villages that were now ruins and ashes, they heard about KasaiHana City, a city that was beeing build on the east side of the country so they set their journey to there, they did not have any way of travelling so they walked..It took a long time but eventually they got to the point where they were able to see the city from a distance. The three took shelter in a ruin of a house where then a few days later Hirosi died from the long journey, Kenji and his mother stayed outside KasaiHana City for a few years while She was raising him. Then on a cold winter day in the year 2154 right after Kenji his 31st birthday, his mother died from old age. He had no one left now so he decided it was time to go into KasaiHana City, it was not easy to get into the city, he was searching a way through or over the walls when he was suddenly knocked out, he then woke up in District 1 together with a girl who was called "Ana", She thought him everything there was to know about the city and a few years later in the year 2157, Kenji and Ana restarted The Tsukyo Clan, which then started growing into a bigger clan which soon moved from the slums of District 1 to the more lively and wealthy District 2, Ana got murdered while visiting a friend in D1 but Kenji kept going as the Oyuban of the Clan, he had made himself a small name in the city. Owning a Gambling Hall, Host Club and his own office, Kenji Tadashi now is the Boss/Oyuban of about 500 people, his dream is to bring himself to the top of the clans and teach everyone the meaning of Loyalty, Devotion and Duty. The Hoshimaru Clan''' The Hoshimaru Clan or "Star Dog" clan, was founded by Ishin Takeda, and built upon by sheer intellegence, trickery, and proper business running. He started the clan at the age of 12, his heightened intellegence gained him a high and early following, as such he decided to turn his growing following into an organization. Being the gamer that he was, he was heavily influcenced by the Yakuza game series, and decided to create his own mafia type organization to have something he could sit on and rule for a while. However he didn't want the tiresome battles, trials, and tribulations. As such he studied up on other means of making money, and still monopolizing the city as a whole. With he used his major degree in business to begin worming his way, and eventually controling Kasihana cities trade market. That business alone, has kept the money rolling in by the millions. This clan consist of only the best fighters, for sheer defense and some of the most intellectual minds avalible. Joining this clan will definitly put money in your pocket, but it may be dull as this clan is pretty low key even with high influences. Category:Yakuza Category:Organization Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Hellfire Syndicate Category:Syndicate